Lost Adventures.
Lost Adventures. CHAPTER ONE: The Beginning. -Autumn Finally. School is over. I hear the bell ring and I run outside screaming happily. I catch up with Bo and Sarah. "You guys excited for today?!" Sarah nods, "Of course!" Bo looks confused, "Woah there Autumn, what are we doing?" "Getting the supplies for the pool party dummy!" I say rolling my eyes. "Oh, yeah... about that." Bo says. "Bo... We already know you're coming." Sarah says. "Oh, I thought you fell for it..." Bo says embarassed. We first have to go to Wal-Mart to buy some pool noodles, water guns, and all those water supplies. We call a taxi and sit in there. "Got any 5s?" I say holding a 5 dollar bill for the guy. Sarah raises her hand, "Here you go." I give it to the guy and tell him to go to Wal-Mart. I look outside, I see all the gleaming city lights. Oh how I love New York. The usual smell of the train smoke, and cigarettes. We see Wal-Mart, we thank the guy and try to get out. He's not letting us go; he locked the doors. I'm getting really anxious now. My hands are getting sweaty and I'm nervous. Bo and Sarah are the only ones not freaking out, Bo is just listenin' to his Ipod, and Sarah is texting. "Excuse me sir, may I please get out?" "Nope." I gulp, "Please, sir. I really need to go." This is when Bo and Sarah pay attention. "Again, no." Bo says interupting, "Dude, we have to go. Like, right about now." "Do you wanna die?" He says seriously. Sarah then tries to open the door variously. "PLEASE LET ME GO." Sarah screams. "You mean we?" Bo says. "Shut up Bodrick." Sarah says. "Don't you fricken use my full name." Bo says. While their both fighting, I talk to the man. "Please, I really don't want to die, we just started Summer vacation and all." "Summer vacation, huh? You've got a lot of time." The man smiles. I get the shivers, "For what?" He hands me a paper. "If you don't find me these stuff b'fore August, 20th, you're dead." "I promise." "You better be under the bridge, with all them stuff, you hear?" "Yes, sir." "Here ya go." He opens the doors for us and I get out quickly. Felt like I was suffocating. We walk to Wal-Mart. "Wow, crazy stuff happened while ago, what's that paper you're holdin'?" Bo says. "Things, we need to find. Special things." I say. "Oh! Like a scavenger hunt?" Sarah says happy. "Yes. Exactly like that, but extreme." I say staring at her. I open the paper, then Bo and Sarah surround me. 1. Fairy Dust- Paris, France (Eiffel Tower) 2. Dragons tooth- Gent, Belgium(Wizards' Town) 3. Demons Curse- Baalbek, Lebanon 4. Crown from king and queen- England, UK 5. Majestic Water- Mount cook, New Zealand (Magical Lagoon) 6. Unicorns Horn- Stonehaven, Scotland (Warlocks' Castle) 7. Soul Sand- Honolulu, Hawaii 8. Leaf of a tree- Oberursel, Germany (Enchanted Forest) 9. Magical rock- Yuangshuo, China (Lake of Dreams) 10. The Key.- Veytaux, Switzerland (Sorcerer's Castle)